Le Sado Alchemist
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Le concours d'alchimiste accueil un candidat bien étrange ...


Titre : Le Sado Alchemist  
Auteur : Second, amie de First (cherchez pas à comprendre)  
Genre: rencontre, euh pas de yaoi en tout cas.  
Commentaires : Ben c'est le cadeau de Nowel de First avec beaucoup de retard  
Source: Fullmétal Alchemist  
Disclaimer : Les perso ne sont pas à moi, Leto non plus vu que c'est First et donc il ne peux pas m'appartenir vu que c'est mon supérieur hiérarchique de l'un des clubs dont je fait partit.

**Le Sado Alchemist**

À Central, tout était calme. Un bel homme en uniforme bleu somnolait, les pieds posés sur son bureau. À y regarder de plus prêt, il était assez jeune, sûrement pas plus qu'entre 20 et 30 ans. Une paire de gants blancs étaient posé sur sa table, un étrange symbole sur le dessus. C'était un cercle avec une flamme et une salamandre séparées par des triangles accolés.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et une femme, jeune elle aussi, aux cheveux blonds entra, avec un petit chien sur ses talons. Même pas surprise de la position de son supérieur, elle se contenta de tousser bruyamment. L'homme ouvrit un œil et le referma en se balançant sur sa chaise.

-Voilà de nouveaux dossiers à étudier, colonel.  
-Merci lieutenant.  
-Nous avons aussi des nouvelles du FullMétal Alchemist.  
-Que fait le petit FullMétal ?  
-Il va passer dans l'après-midi faire son rapport.  
-Merci lieutenant, vous pouvez disposer.  
-À vos ordres colonel.

Après la sortit du lieutenant et du chien, le colonel consentit à ouvrir les yeux et à se mettre au travail. De plus, demain avait lieu les examens du concours d'alchimist d'État. Il lui faudrait être présent. Et le FullMétal qui allez venir.

-Voyons ses dossiers. Je déteste la paperasse. Alors, rapport de machin qui à rétablit l'ordre Bidulecity. Truc Alchemist a réussit sa mission à Choseville. Bien, bien et moi qui suit enfermé ici !

Le colonel continua à lire les rapport pour pouvoir faire le sien, ensuite, au généralissime. Lui aussi, était un homme de terrain, mais maintenant, il était coincé dans ce bureau. Quoi que, s'il allait faire des missions dangereuses, il ne pourrai pas accomplir son ambition, son rêve: être généralissime à la place du généralissime **(1)**. Il savait que ses soldats étaient prêts à le suivre quoi qu'il arrive **(2)**. Le lieutenant c'était moins sûr, mais peut être.

La matinée passa sur la lecture de comptes rendus. Après un repas frugal, le colonel attendit le FullMétal. Ne sachant pas à quel heure l'alchimiste allait venir, il a du se dépêcher. À cause de cela, il se tournait, à présent, les pouces. Les heures passaient et enfin, vers la fin de l'après-midi, on toqua à la porte.

-Entrez  
-Salut vieux !  
-Ah, Hugues. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-C'est comme ça qu'on accueil les amis ?  
-J'attends le FullMétal et il n'est toujours pas là. Donc je commence à perdre patience.  
-J'ai un truc pour te remonter le moral ! Regarde ! C'est une photo de ma pitite fille chérie à ses 2 ans !

Mais le temps de finir sa phrase, le colonel avait pousser son vieil ami hors de son bureau et avait refermé la porte. Il restait derrière au cas où Hugues voudrait revenir. De nouveaux coups résonnèrent alors. Le colonel retourna alors à sa place avant de demander à la personne d'entrer.

-Hey FullMétal !  
-Bonjour colonel.  
-Quoi de neuf ?  
-Ben la routine, on a empêché une révolution, arrêté un tyran et recueillit aucune information utile sur la pierre philosophale.  
-Je vois. Tu n'avances pas d'un pouce. Mais pourquoi tu es venu si tard ?  
-Vous m'attendiez ?  
-Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi.  
-Ben, j'ai rendu visite à Mme Hugues et Al et moi, on s'est un peu éternisé.  
-Demain, il y a le concours d'alchemist d'État, tu es prié de venir à 8h précise.  
-Mais…  
-Pas de mais. Bye bye Ed.

Ed sortit, prenant la peine de claquer la porte avant de rejoindre son frère. Le colonel, lui, était fier de lui. Cela apprendra au FullMétal de le faire attendre.

-Bien, une bonne chose de fait, je vais rentrer moi.

Le colonel ferme son bureau à clé et partit s'amuser dans un bar comme à son habitude avant de rentrer chez lui. Le lendemain, le colonel était arrivé avec 5 minutes et 34 secondes d'avance. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que commence l'examen écrit.

-Bonjour Colonel !  
-Ed, tu es en avance.  
-Bonjour colonel.  
-Salut Al.  
-Ça me rappelle des souvenirs.  
-Oui, tu avais eu beaucoup de chance ce jour là. Je me demande encore comment tu as fait.

Le colonel et Ed continuèrent à se chamailler. Un jeune homme de l'âge du FullMétal environ, s'approcha du groupe et demanda à Al:

-Excusez-moi.  
-Oui ?  
-Vous savez où est la salle d'examen ?

L'armure lui répondit et l'adolescent partit après l'avoir remercié. Al était content qu'on s'adresse à lui comme à une personne **(3)**. Le colonel et Ed allèrent ensuite dans la salle de l'examen écrit pour surveiller. Al, qui attendait dehors, discutait avec les militaires qui passaient comme Havoc, Howkay et même Hugues. Une heure plus tard, sortit le premier candidat. C'était le garcon qui avait demandé son chemin. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion. Deux heures plus tard, le reste des participants quittaient la salle où les surveillant ramassaient les copies.

-Colonel ?  
-Oui ? Tu n'arrives pas à atteindre les copies ?  
-Grrrrr non, je voulais savoir si je pouvais voir la copie de celui qui est sorti à 9h.  
-Pas avant qu'elles soient corrigées. En attendant, va manger, on entend ton ventre gargouiller à l'autre bout de la pièce !

Ed sortit en grommelant des menaces de mort envers le colonel tandis que ce dernier était lui aussi intrigué par ce jeune homme qui avait fini avant tout les autres. Peut être qu'il n'y arrivait pas et a marqué n'importe quoi ? Bah, il verrai bien les résultats. En plus il restait l'entretient et l'épreuve pratique.

Après le repas, les candidats passèrent un bref entretient avec le Généralissime et d'autres militaires. Peu des postulants au poste d'alchimiste d'État purent passer le dernier examen. Le jeune homme mystérieux était là. Le Généralissime présenta l'épreuve et les différents candidats passèrent chacun leur tour. Ed eut une bouffée de nostalgie. C'était au tour de l'adolescent. Il mit ses mains en coupe et pris un peu d'eau qui déversa sur de la terre. Il y rajouta quelques feuilles. Puis il se mit à genoux devant la boue qu'il avait fait et tapa dans ses mains. La transmutation était impressionnante. La lumière irradiait du jeune et aveuglait les témoins présents. Quand ils purent voir de nouveau, une cascade apparu sous leur yeux ébahis.

-Une transmutation sans cercle…hum. Tu n'en as plus l'exclusivité Fullmétal.  
-C'est bon colonel. Il m'intrigue n'empêche. Même moi, je doute que je puisse faire ceci avec se qu'il a utilisé.  
-C'est un génie.

Évidement, il fut le nouveau alchimiste d'État. Il avait 15 ans. Ed fut autorisé à assister à la remise de la montre de l'adolescent par Mustang.

-Maintenant je peux savoir ses résultats aux tests écrits ?  
-Hum, je sais pas. Tu es si pressé Fullmétal. Si on prenait un thé ?  
-Beurk, boire un thé avec vous.  
-Quelle incivilité. Bon je vais te le dire. Il a tout réussit.  
-Un sans faute ?  
-Exact.  
-C'est impossible, pas en aussi peu de temps !  
-Eh bien si.  
-Bonjour.  
-Tient quand on parle du loup !  
-S'lut.  
-Cela ne te dérange pas que le Fullmétal soit là ?  
-Non, c'est même un honneur.  
-Tu sais que tu l'intrigue beaucoup ?  
-Colonel !

-Tu t'appelle ?  
-Leto.  
-Alors Leto, voici t'as montre d'alchimiste d'État. C'est comme une carte d'identité qui dit ce que tu es. Et voilà la lettre du Généralissime.  
-Merci  
-C'est quoi ton nom d'alchimiste ?  
-Ed !  
-Le Sado Alchemist…répondit Leto avec un sourire.  
-Hein !  
-Je vois que vous connaissiez mes antécédents, comme c'est intéressant.  
-En effet, on vous sais malhonnête donc vous serai surveillé.  
-Moi je suis malhonnête. Honnêtement, c'est des gens honnête dont il faut se méfier car on se sais jamais quand ils feront quelque chose de complètement stupide **(4)**  
-Oui, oui, merci de votre venu.  
-Au plaisir de vous revoir colonel. Full métal alchemist.

**Fin**

**(1)** Non, non je n'ai pas reppris d'Iznogoud

**(2)** Surtout Havoc lol

**(3)** Ben vi, vu que c'est une armure, les gens ne lui parle pas comme à une personne

**(4)** Vive Pirate des Caraibes !

Voilà j'ai enfin fini ! J'ai mis le temps. En plus Leto, il est fan de Mustang et il est super sadique. En plus on tripe bien sur Pirate des Caraibes donc voilà. Pour mon anniversaire, je devais avoir tous les épisodes de Fullmétal Alchemist, mais je les attend toujours (panne de graveur) Bah, tan pis. À bientôt.


End file.
